Tak Sagara
With a mane of long black hair, a face caked to the nines with romantic clown makeup and dressed from crown to boot like street royalty, Tak is hard to miss. Appearance Tak is a snyde pessimist fluent in the language of Sarcasm and Snark. Even in the most bleak of situations, you'll never see her not smiling or bursting at the seams to laugh. The way she speaks or the manner in which she commits might seem silly or even stupid, but there is always a motive behind them. When not on the streets, she is a lone wolf that keeps to herself. Either way, Tak is not someone many people would classify as likeable, since in both school and on the crime scene she has been none to be uncommonly cruel when the situation calls for it. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Student Junior/De facto leader of the Jokerz working toward it 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Sei that specializes in asymmetrical warfare. Given her rather thin, petite stature, Tak is not a fighter. Well, she will be, but as a sixteen year old girl having to contend with men twice her age, weight and fight experience, she has to get creative in how she overpowers her opponents. Unlike most criminals that keep a stocked supply of guns, knives and projectiles....Tak uses food and toys. But let not the childish exterior of these things fool you, deadly ingredients line them all. Powers and Abilities The most prominent features of this mutation are that by thought/command from the brain, the ink can be summoned and manifested through and beyond the dermal layers of the body and function in a few various ways, as well as grant her the ability to transform into a liquid mass of ink. While she is fairly adept at using and controlling her power, she is only aware of and able to maneuver it in three ways. The first is the most simple, which is manifesting as a projectile liquid, which she can shoot out from anywhere on her body. Secondly, as the ink is manifesting she can alter its molecular arrangement to becoming solid, such as sprouting a stream of ink and willing it to harden into a sort of weapon, or needle-like discharges. The third and final way she knows how to use it is functional mobility, meaning the ink can take shape and form to work and move almost like a limb or axel. Most of the time when fighting, she shoots the ink from her hands or spews it from her mouth in the form of a liquid stream, or a raining volley of hardened ink shards. In non-combative instances, she uses the ink for writing and drawing. The other facet to her mutation is being able to shape shift in the form of ink. She can collapse her body down into a mobile puddle with the defensive control the ink has over the rest of her biological cell structure. Because every cell is coated with micro molecular ink cells, the regular cells are protected and benefit from the functionality of the ink. Choryung can not only control the shape, size, and amount of circulatory ink she uses in battle, she can also control the ink coated cells of the rest of her body to shrink, expand, and or move. In this state, she cannot speak, fight or do just about anything she could as a regular human, she can only move. While she does not have the luxury of limbs or weapons in this form, she is granted sharper senses and accelerated speed and mobility to slither around. She does also have a halfway state in which she is in her initial human form but can will her body to act like ink. With the ink cells' dominant mastery over her skin, bone and tissue cells, she can will certain areas of her body to partially stretch, dilate or move in an ink-like manner. An example would be her shrinking and parting the cells of her chest to form a hole to say...dodge an oncoming bullet. This requires a great deal of concentration but also quick reflexes and a full hydration of both ink and water. As a means to sustain her mutation, she can absorb and control other inks that are not residual to her body. The intake of other inks make her mutation stronger and more potent, but taking in too much at once can overpower her ability to effectively use it immediately. She religiously siphons the ink from pens, printer cartridges, tattoo bottles and fountain bottles to augment her ink threshold. To do this is a simple process of making physical contact with the ink to her skin by applying it herself, or controlling her own ink to interact and mix with the new ink. Most times, she will pour the foreign ink directly onto her skin her arm and her residing ink cells will mix and gradually absorb the new ink into the bottom layer of the epidermis. Another method is by subjecting her skin to ink. An example would be her opening a bottle of fountain pen ink and dipping her finger into the ink to soak it up. A final way is to summon the ink and send it forward to mix with the new ink, a method she practices when taking the ink from pens. When there is no more new ink to absorb, it slowly filters out of the dermal tissue and back into her veins. At that point, the new ink is sent to the bottom ink chamber of her heart to be cleaned of impurities and sent back out via the top chamber to the arteries. Weaknesses: The potency of her mutation is extremely subjective to her lifestyle as well as the elements of her surroundings. Extreme weather polarities and poor diet will showcase the most prominent effects in her ink. Hot weather [ typically 85 degrees Fahrenheit and warmer] makes it difficult for her to work with ink because it becomes inconsistent, sticky, and splotchy with plated coagulation. Cold weather [ 35 and below] makes for very runny ink that's almost too messy to handle if it doesn't start 'freezing' up. In times of starvation, dehydration or intake of nutritiously deficient foods, the ink will be very gray in color, blotchy and thin. Conversely, in times of eating too much, the ink can become too thick to use and require more time in dispensing the surplus of nutrients before being able to use. The ink in Choryung's body is meant to be used, and despite its circulatory tendencies, it has characteristics very similar to the sweat glands. Just like water, it is necessary that she expend ink every day in addition to a daily intake of ink and water. On average, she needs to consume 75 ounces of water, and at least 30 ounces of ink daily. The minimum amount of ink she should dispense is about 10 ounces. But of course, she has to be careful in how much ink she discharges, which in this case, cannot exceed 2 gallons, and depending on how a fierce a battle she is having, can run out very quickly. In the case that she does go beyond her limit, she will fall very weak even possibly pass out as she would have expended more than half her body's capacity of ink. If and when this happens, it can take her up to a week to recover the lost ink. During her time of recovery, any dispatch of ink or normal activity is put on hold and she must take in at least twice her normal consumption of ink. As said before though, taking in too much ink at once can hinder and overwhelm her body, and therefore must be gradual. Just as no one should ever drink a gallon of water in one sitting, ink is no different! Also, when using the ink in a combative manner, she can project from anywhere on her body, but her firmest centers of control lie in her hands and mouth. It's easy for her to shoot out plumes of ink from the palms of her hand, or spew it out, but she loses that finesse when trying to shoot from say...her foot. It's possible to do so but requires twice the concentration than it would from her comfort zones. And shooting out streams with a diameter thickness exceeding 2 inches not only becomes harder for her to control but also wastes ink more quickly. In times of using her partial body ink ability, it is entirely dependent on her reflexes and the allowance of executive time. Going back to the example of being shot at, if Tak is slow to realize a bullet is coming her way, her reflexes will react just as slow if she tries to part her skin. What might take her 17 seconds to do when alert might take 30 instead of when taken by surprise, but the bullet only needs 10 seconds to hit her. She can't just focus on her skin parting to save her, but also the parting of bone, tissue, and the underlying muscle.... as well as the other side of her skin on her back. And then if that's not enough to factor in, she also needs to focus on the size and depth of the hole she wants to make and then remain stolid in her concentration. Any break of thought will result in her flesh relapsing back to its original alignment. She also cannot liquify more than one part of her body at a time or leave herself open and exposed for longer than a couple minutes lest she risk permanent damage or exposure. Lastly, when in ink form, meaning, she has transformed into a moving work of ink, she leaves herself extremely vulnerable to people, outside elements, and chemicals. Granted she can move very quickly and she has the edge stealth, should anyone step on her in this form, they could very easily maim or fatally wound her. It would be very unwise of her to go sluicing around on a hot day or in a place that is laden with waste and liquid hazards. In this liquid form, she is susceptible to picking up foreign chemicals and molecules that can pollute the ink and possibly poison her. And although she can shrink down into a puddle small enough to seep through cracks and under doors, her mass will still be equal to her actual size, albeit spread out or compressed. That being said, she can't shrink into a capacity small enough to fill a coffee cup, nor can she expand to the point of filling up a swimming pool. Trying to do so would greatly compromise her ability to morphing back into her original human form. Sidenote: Because she now lives in New York, which is naturally a more cold place during the winter, Choryung copes by doubling her intake of liquids and staying more physically active to keep her ink and body temperature from dropping. Later on down the line with lots of practice she may able to traverse and function normally in freezing temperatures. Biggest Drawback(s): Tak is still at a point in her mutation that she constantly has to feed on ink to function beyond any of her human means, and more of it has to do with a psychosomatic hunger than her system's actual need for an intake of ink. Imagine having an insatiable sweet tooth, switch it for ink, and multiply it times ten since this ink feeds more than just her stomach and taste buds. Archenemie/Allies? TBA 'History ' Originally born and raised in North Korea, Tak made her way to the states after killing and impersonating a Japanese tourist who happened to have associations with the American Refugee Program for North Koreans. After making the proper arrangements, she went from the homeless barracks of Tokyo to the menacing streets of Gotham. For the first year of her life in New York, Tak found herself living under the roof of a very successful street busker that was a top graduate in clown college and a prodigal tap dancer as well as a wife that was an opera singer and retired ballerina. The talented man and his wife taught Tak everything they knew as well as introducing the first bit of happiness into Tak's stressful life. But that happiness wouldn't last. On a frosty day in late January, Tak's late father had been out on streets, playing the mime he usually is when a bank robbery went had ended up with him as a bloody casualty. And sadly but ironically that same getaway car would later meet its end in a collision with a certain opera singer who had been dozing at the wheel. The courts were not kind to Tak in the messy process following the deaths of her first adopted parents, dropping her into a group home and dividing the estate up into donations that would ultimately fund the courts itself. However, Tak had been allowed one kindness, and that was to allow the continuation of ballet lessons from a woman that was having adulterous relations with a very particular senator. The man in question would eventually be the one to adopt Tak next to spite his mistress for...reasons. In the coming months, Tak would learn from her stepbrother, a police officer new to the force, that it had been a group of thugs known as the Jokerz. With some time and planning, Tak would indeed take her revenge, and from there...the rest is history. These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations '''Admin ApprovalEdit Seri- Approves PeakHuman System Within KOG we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Stamina Category:Gen1